Invisible Evidence: Detected
by Jorja White
Summary: Sara and Grissom are together...duh...but when they begin to make careless mistakes, their coworkers begin to notice...I don't really know what to rate this so we'll go with T...


Hi, people. This is a fic that I started writing last summer and it's still not finished but I wanted to know if it's even worth finishing. It has some case stuff and there's gonna be a Warrick/Catherine thing later on... Also, I started writting this after the Season 2 finale of Desperate Housewives. And I thought that Mike was gonna die...so I killed him. If you don't watch Desperate Housewives, no worries...I think I explained it all pretty well, if not please let me know! Thanks! And I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Does anyone from CBS or CSI acctually read these disclaimers...oh well, if you are reading it then just know that one day I will take over your company with a force more powerful than you can imagine!!! MWHAHAHA!!!...but you're safe for now...first I have to learn how to drive...sorry I'm psycho!!

* * *

Prologue:

"I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep I suppose, and never know that it's happening, like a crime scene: surprise, you're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually. Have some time to prepare, go back to the rainforest one more time, reread Moby Dick, possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say good bye to the people I love." Sara came out of the bathroom wearing a white robe. She crossed the room and lay on the bed so that she was eye level with Grissom.

"I'm not ready to say good-bye." Sara said with a smile

Invisible Evidence: Detected

By: Jorja White

Sara Sidle entered the lab with a giant smile on her face the next day.

"Good afternoon, Catherine!" Sara said to Catherine Willows, with a smile.

"Well hello" started Catherine, putting her kit on the floor by the door. "Why are you so jovial this afternoon?" Greg walked in next.

"I hate Mondays." said Greg Sanders, with and dead-beat look in his eye. Gil Grissom entered in after Greg.

"Good afternoon everyone." started Grissom. "Catherine, Greg…" Grissom stopped and turned to Sara. "Sara." Grissom said with a smile. Sara smiled and tried to hide it with her hand. Catherine caught a glimpse of it. "We have three cases this evening. Catherine: hit-and-run on the strip. Good luck, Ecklie's on the prowl." said Grissom as he handed Catherine the slip of paper.

"Thanks for the warning." said Catherine taking the paper from Grissom. She turned around and almost ran into Warrick Brown.

"Sorry." said Warrick. "What'd I miss?" he asked Grissom.

"Go with Catherine." said Grissom. Warrick turned and followed Catherine out of the room.

"Greg: Homicide in Fairview, take Nick with you." said Grissom, turning to Greg.

"Thanks." said Greg, still trying to keep himself awake.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were almost out the door when Catherine stopped him.

"Oh! I forgot my kit!" Catherine said. She walked back to the break room. As she rounded the corner to the break room, she heard Sara and Grissom talking.

"So…uh, where do I go?" Catherine heard Sara say to Grissom.

"With me, of course." said Grissom with a smile.

"Always." Sara said. He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him, laying her head chest. She put her hand on his leg and he put his hand on her hand. She looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back. She put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "You smell good." Sara said with eyes still closed.

"I used your shampoo this morning." Grissom said with a smile. Sara smiled, her eyes still closed. Catherine, being Catherine, had stayed and watched the whole thing from the door. She picked up her kit, still out of site from Grissom and Sara, and walked out to the car where Warrick was edgily waiting.

"What took you so long?" said Warrick.

"I, uh, couldn't find it at first." Catherine replied with a smile.

* * *

Greg walked around the lab looking for Nick Stokes. He rounded the corner and found Nick sitting on a bench in the locker room.

"Hey. You're with me." Greg said, handing Nick the slip of paper. "Homicide in Fairview."

"Ok." replied Nick. They grabbed their kits and headed for the car.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were the first to arrive at their scene, closely followed by Detective Cyrus Lockwood.

"Valet Called him in, over at the Tangiers, coroner's on route." stated Detective Lockwood. "Eye-witness stated that she saw a car hit the man straight on. The man flew over the top of the car and rolled onto the street." Just then, David Phillips, the coroner, pulled up behind the Detective's car.

"Sorry I'm late." started David. "Traffic is murder."

"No kidding." said Catherine, pointing to the body.

"Well, lividity is fixed and he's just developing rigor mortem so I would estimate that he was hit about three to four hours ago." stated David, examining the body.

"That would place his time of death approximately between two fifteen and three fifteen this afternoon." said Warrick, looking at his watch.

"I found a wallet." said David, handing the wallet to Catherine.

"Mike Delfino." Catherine read aloud. "Age: forty, Caucasian, lives in Fairveiw."

"Witness is Felicia Tillman." started Detective Lockwood, looking at his notes. "I just brought her to the station, before I headed over here."

"What? Why?" asked Catherine.

"She volunteered to give a clear statement. She said she wanted to help in any way possible." replied the Detective.

"Wow." started Warrick. "That was nice."

"Maybe a little too nice." said Catherine, quietly.

* * *

"Hey." said Detective Sam Vega, as he walked up to Nick and Greg. "Victim's in the back." Greg and Nick walked over to where David was standing over the body.

"Here's a wallet." said David, handing the wallet to Nick.

"Who called it in?" asked Greg.

"Next door neighbor's kid." started Vega. "He was 'looking around the neighborhood with his new binoculars when he saw the body'." Nick looked at Greg. "Kid says that he watches a lot of crime shows so he knew to call the police."

"Thank goodness for those crime shows." said Nick, sarcastically.

"Liver temp's sixty-five degrees which would place his time of death at approximately…one thirty this afternoon." said David, looking at his watch.

"The call came in at one fifty-six." said Vega.

"What was the kid doing home at one fifty-six?" asked Greg.

"Kid's home sick with the chicken pox." said Vega.

"Are the homeowner's home?" asked Greg. Nick and Vega looked at him. Greg looked at the body. "Well clearly he's just the gardener, his truck is over there." said Greg, pointing to the truck. Just then a woman walked up.

"Hello ma'am, may I help you?" asked Vega, approaching the woman.

"Hi. My son is the one who made the call. And I thought that you might need help identifying him." said the woman, pointing to the spot where the body lay behind the detective.

"What is your name ma'am?" Vega asked the woman.

"Oh, sorry." She started. "Lynette Scavo." She said, extending a hand to the detective. He shook it and stepped back to let Lynette pass. She took one look at the body and said, "Oh my! That's John Rowland."

"Does he live here?" asked Nick.

"No. He works for them, he's their gardener. Or at least he was. Come to think of it, he hasn't been here for quite some time now." said Lynette.

"And why is that ma'am?" asked Vega.

"Well apparently, he was sleeping with the Gaby, and his parents banned him from working for her anymore." said Lynette.

"Gaby?" asked Vega.

"Yeah this is her house with her husband." replied Lynette.

"What are their names again?" asked Vega

"Carlos and Gabrielle Solis." replied Lynette. "Gaby's out shopping and Carlos is at a hotel I think."

"A hotel?" asked Greg.

"She caught him cheating with their maid and kicked him out." said Lynette.

"Do you know where the maid is?" asked Vega.

"Probably with Gaby." said Lynette. "I don't know when she'll be home."

"May we speak with your son ma'am, what's his name?" asked Vega.

"Parker." replied Lynette. "Well, he has the chicken pox, but I can go get him if you'd like."

"That's ok, we'll talk to him later." interrupted Greg.

"Thanks for all your help Mrs. Scavo." said Vega.

"No problem." said Lynette as she turned to leave.

"Wife sleeps with the gardener, husband sleeps with the maid." said Nick, recapping what Lynette had just told them.

"Sounds like a pretty whacked up family to me." said Vega.

"No kidding." Said Greg, holding up a blood spattered weed whacker.

"Guys, I have to go to Grissom and Sara's scene now." said David, getting up to leave. "I'll be back in an hour to get take body."

"Alright." said Nick, taking pictures of the scene.

"I'm going to see if anyone else knows anything." said Vega. The detective headed down the street. After David and Vega had left, Nick said to Greg,

"Hey, have you noticed that Grissom has been assigning Sara to his cases, only Sara?"

"Uh…no." said Greg, looking at him. "Why?"

"Never mind." said Nick.

* * *

"So, what's our case?" asked Sara, as she and Grissom got up from the couch.

"We don't have to be there for another hour." started Grissom. "David's the only coroner that's working tonight and he has other cases that he has to go to first." Grissom and Sara left the break room and headed for Grissom's car.

"So, uh, where are we going?" asked Sara, with a slight smile on her face. She and Grissom got into the car.

"You'll see…" said Grissom, with a smile.

* * *

Grissom rounded the corner of Clydesdale and Arabian. Dark storm clouds loomed overhead and Sara could hear thunder in the distance. A few rain drops hit the wind shield.

"I love this weather." said Sara. She pulled her jacked collar up around her neck.

"So do I." said Grissom with a smile. Grissom pulled the car into the parking lot. Sara sat up in her seat and looked around.

"Are we…" Sara started, "…where I think we are? The Body Farm?!" Sara asked. Grissom looked over and smiled at her. Grissom and Sara got out of the car and headed up the steps. It was beginning to rain a little heavier now. At the top of the steps stood a man holding an umbrella for them.

"Ah! Dr. Grissom! Welcome." said the man.

"Hello Dr. Glick. How are you?" Grissom said, shaking the man's hand.

"Fine. Fine." replied Dr. Glick. "And I see that you've brought another one of your students with you." said Dr. Glick, extending a hand to Sara.

"Actually, this is my girlfriend." corrected Grissom.

"It's nice to meet you." said Sara, as she shook Dr. Glick's hand.

"Well, well. So this _is _a special occasion." said the Dr., with a smile. "Come! There's much to see."

* * *

After and hour long tour of the body farm, Sara and Grissom thanked Dr. Glick and headed for the car.

"Thanks Gil." started Sara. "That was absolutely amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it." replied Grissom with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him. When they broke away she asked,

"So, uh, where's our crime scene?"

"Treasure Island." Grissom answered. He kissed her once more before putting the car in reversed and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"It looks like it's going to rain." said Warrick, looking up at the sky.

"Well, I hope that it doesn't." started Catherine. "We've got a crime scene to process." Warrick bend down on his knee and picked up a small box that was lying on the street. Catherine turned around and looked at him. Warrick opened the box and inside was a diamond ring. "Whoa…" said Catherine.

"Uh…" stammered Warrick. He quickly got up and handed the box to Catherine. "I, uh, found it next to the victim." said Warrick, scratching the back of his head.

"Nice rocks." Catherine exclaimed, examining the ring carefully.

"I, uh, also found these." said Warrick picking up a bouquet of wilted roses from the street.

"My ultimate guess is that he was going to see his girlfriend." said Catherine.

"Maybe somebody didn't want that." stated Warrick.

"We need to go talk to that Felicia Tillman and see if Mike had and enemies." said Catherine.

"And maybe she'll know who the flowers were for." said Warrick.

"And the ring." added Catherine.

* * *

"Man, I hate this kind of weather." complained Nick as he and Greg huddled under a tarp, put up to keep the body dry because of the sudden down pour. "And to make matters worse, we don't have a lot of evidence.

"Well, we do have motive." said Greg.

"Husband comes home, sees that the gardener has been trimming more than the bushes, decides to put an end to it." stated Nick

"Yeah, but according to the neighbor, the husband was sleeping with the maid." confirmed Greg.

"But we don't know if that occurred before or after the affair with the gardener." argued Nick.

"Well we do know one thing." started Greg, "In this family; you sleep with who you work for."

* * *

"Hey Gil." said Detective Ray O'Riley as he let Sara and Grissom into the hotel room. "David called and said that he's on his way. He's in Fairview."  
"Thanks." said Grissom.

"No problem." said Detective O'Riley. He started out of the room and closed the door behind him. Grissom and Sara walked around the room with their maglights scoping every inch of the room. Grissom turned to Sara and said,

"Wanna talk it out?"

"Sure." replied Sara. "Gunshot wound…cartridge casings. Bullet was a through and through…broken mirror in the bathroom…looks like this guy's a traveler: suitcase." Sara shined her flashlight at the open suitcase that lay on the floor in front of them. "It sure has a lot of clothes." started Sara, referring to the suitcase. "I wonder how long he was staying."

"It looks like his whole wardrobe is in here." said Grissom with a frown. "Briefcase suggests business trip." Sara walked over to where the briefcase rest against the wall under the window. She looked out the window and down at the lagoon where the Treasure Island Pirate Ship was putting on a performance of lights and smoke.

"That looks so cool." said Sara about the elaborate show that was going on some 20 floors below them."

"It really is something amazing." exclaimed Grissom. "Have you seen the whole show?"

"No. I haven't." said Sara. Grissom could tell from her voice that she was mesmerized. Grissom walked up to Sara and put his arm around her.

"You know, we could always check in here and see the show tonight." said Grissom smiling at her.

"Ok." Sara replied smiling back at him. She put her arms up around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He put his arms around her and held her there. The kiss had escalated from a light one to a passionate one. Just then, David Phillips opened the door...

* * *

So...should I continue? Please let me know!! 


End file.
